What happens at the banquet, stays at the banquet
by TheEmberGirl
Summary: What happens when Toph and Zuko attends banquets, together. My Valentines day 2013 gift to my readers. TOKO, don't like, don't read. cover image by Invisible Unicorn


**Hi readers. I actually dislike/hate Valentines day, with all the PDA annoying love songs and advertising. But I decided to write a Toko fic anyway so to counter all the Zutara fics that are most likely going to appear today.  
I hope all the faithful Toko fans enjoy this.**

**Note: This isn't the story on my poll, Atla did win, but this one isn't it.  
Disclaimer: I'm not Bryke therefore I don't own Avatar. **

* * *

**What happens at the banquet, Stays at the banquet**

Toph hated it when people didn't get straight to the point, and Zuko was doing that right now. They were in the Jasmine Dragon, waiting for Iroh to return from his Pai Shou game. Zuko often came to ask his uncle for advice and right now he was asking her instead.

'Okay,' she snapped impatiently. 'What does Mai leaving and the Earth King's banquet have anything to do with me?'

'Well,' Zuko replied, feeling himself flush, not that Toph could see him. 'I need an escort to the banquet, and I was thinking with Mai gone...'

'What?'

Toph was getting annoyed with him again.

I talked to Uncle about this before, and because this banquet is supposed to mark the start of the negotiations about Fire Nation colonies, he thought it be best to take a Earth Kingdom noblewoman...'

Oh I get it,' she replied. 'You want me to find you a date, though you should leave that to your Uncle. With that she waved her hand in front of her eyes.

Zuko groaned inwardly, she wasn't making this easy for him.

'That's not what I meant.' He said after taking a deep breath.

'Then what do you mean?' Toph exclaimed in frustration, she took a step towards him and glared up at him with sightless eyes. Zuko felt heat rush up to his face again and decided not to sugarcoat it, which was exactly what Toph wanted.

'I'm asking you to be my escort at the banquet.'

'Oh,' Toph said keeping her blank because she was trying not to laugh at the blush she heard in his voice.

'Well?' He asked worriedly.

'Of course I'll come. You'll need my help arguing with those stuffy ministers and I like a good debate.'

Zuko didn't tell her that the debating wouldn't be happening till the council meetings later.

'Okay then,' he said pouring himself another cup of tea. 'Let's wait for Uncle to get back so we can tell him.'

* * *

**On the day of the banquet**  
'Lady Bei Fong please put on these shoes.' The maid said just as Zuko walked into the room.

'You look lovely,' he said not even having to lie. With her elegantly done hair and wearing a silk gown in the green of her nation, Toph had never looked less like the tomboy she was and more like the lady she was supposed to be. She ignored his praise.

'Sparky,' she complained. 'If I'd known I had to wear shoes I wouldn't have agreed to this.'

This was exactly why Zuko hadn't told her, but he couldn't tell her that. Instead he said:

'Please Toph, just for one night. I asked that the soles be made with the thinnest leather so you could feel through them.'

'Alright Sparky, I'll wear the stupid shoes, but you've gotta do something for me.'

'What?'

'I haven't thought of anything yet. Think of it as owing me a favour.'

Zuko briefly thought about the last time he owed Toph something but nodded.

'What's your answer?' Toph demanded. 'I can't hear anything.'

'Okay.' Zuko answered, remembering that she was blind.

'Good.' said Toph with a smirk she didn't bother hiding

* * *

**Later that night**

'His Majesty Fire Lord Zuko and his escort Lady Toph Bei Fong.' The speaker announced as they walked into the hall. They took their places next to Earth King Kuei and waited for the rest of the guests to enter.

Soon everyone was seated and the courses served. Despite Zuko's fears Toph looked and acted like lady, eating her food daintily. Even the Earth Kingdom general didn't glare at him as much when they saw Toph, _Uncle was right,_ he thought. Everything seemed to be going well until the music started playing. Although the dancing hadn't officially started some couples had already taken to the dance floor. A plump Earth Kingdom noble wearing rich robes waddled up to them, Toph immediately recognised his footsteps. Of all the suitors her mother had forced on her, this one was the most persistent; he was as thick as a granite boulder and did not get the hint that she didn't like him. She stood up to yell at him before remembering where she currently was, Zuko was her friend and she didn't want to embarrass him. She tried to sit down again but it was too late, the suitor had clasped her hand and said:

'My dear Lady Bei Fong, may I have the pleasure of this dance.'

Before Toph could politely decline, he dragged her off towards the floor. In normal circumstances Toph would have used her Earthbending, but she was supposed to act like a lady here. Reluctantly she let herself be led to the dance floor, dancing compliantly until he tried to kiss her, a very bad mistake on his part.

* * *

Zuko watched as Toph danced with a plump Earth Kingdom noble, the man had just walked up to them and practically dragged Toph away from the table. He wasn't quite sure how to respond to that, if they were still fugitives he would have immediately have Firebended, but this man was an a noble. A spike of anger went through him as the noble leant down as if to kiss her, he was about the stand up, when the man tripped over. To anyone else it'd look like the nobleman was clumsy, but Zuko knew that Toph had tripped him, satisfied that Toph could defend herself, the Fire Lord turned back to his conversation with the Earth King. Throughout the song he kept glancing back at Toph and her partner, smirking every time the hapless noble tripped.

Finally the song ended and Toph returned to her seat. King Kuei stood up and announced the official start to the dancing.

'I would like to ask my honoured guests Fire Lord Zuko and Lady Toph Bei Fong to lead this dance.'

At this Lao and Poppy Bei Fong, who'd arrived after Toph and Zuko looked up at the main table, saw that the young lady sitting besides the Fire Lord was indeed their daughter and began whispering excitedly.

As Zuko led Toph onto the dance floor he whispered:

'You won't trip me, will you?'

Toph 's only response was to smile and whisper back:

'No promises.'

Zuko somehow knew-hoped-she wouldn't, and fortunately for him she didn't as the music was fast paced, and a trip would be very obvious and embarrassing.

As soon as the song finished, they were ambushed by the Bei Fongs.

'How lovely to see you've found yourself a fiancé.' Poppy gushed.

'And a powerful one at that, someone who can protect you.' Lao added.

'We hope you are happy and give you our blessings.'

Zuko was about to reply that Toph was only here as his friend, when she elbowed him hard.

'Yes we're very happy,' she said giving her parents a practised smile. The Bei Fongs nodded, smiled back and walked away as the next song started. As soon as they were out of sight, Zuko pulled Toph into a corner.

'What was that about?' he asked

Toph turned as red as his robe.

'My parents have been trying to marry me off since the war ended. The man dancing with me before was one of the suitors. That's why I was at the Jasmine Dragon; I was hiding from them and him. I told them we were in engaged so they'd stop pressuring me. Now don't mention this ever again and consider your debt paid.'

With that she grabbed Zuko's hand and dragged him back to the dance floor.

* * *

After many sips of wine and just as many dances to prove to the Bei Fongs that they were a 'happy couple' later the banquet ended. As they left to return to the Jasmine Dragon, a tired and slightly tipsy Toph demanded Zuko give her a piggyback.  
'Sparky, I'm tired, and my feet hurt, give me a piggyback!'

'No, we're in public, someone might see us.'

'No they won't Sparky, It's dark and they'll all be taking their fancy carriages. Besides it's your fault my feet hurt because you made wear the shoes. And you still owed me from telling me there'd be debating and from the shoes.'

Zuko knew he couldn't win an argument with her.

'Alright,' he said grudgingly, despite the fact he was hiding a smile as he knelt to let her climb on.

Halfway back a sleepy Toph broke the silence.

'Zuko?' she asked.

'Yes?' he replied wary, he was normally doing something wrong when she didn't call him by a nickname.

'About this whole fake engagement thing…' she dropped off.

They were near the Jasmine Dragon when she woke.

Zuko felt her stir.

'What were you going to say earlier?' he asked curiously. 'About the fake engagement'

There was silence for a while then Toph answered:

'That I wanted you to know that, I'd liked you better than any of the suitors I had.' With that she fell asleep again.

* * *

**The next morning**

'Sparky?'

At the sound of his nickname Zuko got up, he'd fallen asleep on the edge of Toph's bad after he'd put her in the previous night.

'Yes?' he asked, taken back at her tone and the warning glare she was giving him.

'What happened at the banquet, _stays at the banquet,_'

* * *

**What did you think? Please tell me in a review. I apologise for any mistakes that might have occurred due to autocorrect on my iPod (or as I call it auto_in_correct )**

**Until next time **

**~Hunter**


End file.
